A Kiss to Remember
by itako
Summary: Freya/Armarant Well this is a ficcy for Vday but I couldn't upload it on the actual vday *curses* There's a giant party at Alexandria castle and Freya doesn't remember Amarant? (finished but may continue in a way... maybe)


Well this will be my first fic made just for valentines day! It's a bit short and weird but it's okay. I'm a freya adorer and I like any freya pairings ^^. But I decided to do a Freya/Armarant fic since it was easier and bleh. I hope you can read and review~! 

_Heaven._

Freya had been invited to some king Zidane and some queen Garnet's royal party as a guest of honour. She really didn't care. She had been hectic with Burmecia's revival and would have declined until Garnet had somehow knew that Freya had a soft spot for the delicacies of Alexandria. She actually had no idea of what she had done for this large kingdom. Apparently when she had returned to Burmecia's ruins years ago, she had been attacked with a shock which had blurred her memories. She really didn't know how it actually happened. Just. Something. However all she knew was that Alexandria had the best biscuits and cakes she ever knew. So here she was, gathering a plate of endless cakes and biscuits until she had felt someone watching her.

Armarant wasn't meant to be at this blasted party. He was forced to go. And of course it was mentioned that there was the Alexandrian delicacies served at the party. He nibbled only a little bit and sat in his usual spot in the background being unnoticed. He saw a familiar face walk into the hall, her face slightly frightened and nervous. Armarant chuckled as he saw Freya slowly make her way to the cakes table, attempting not to look inconspicuous as she loaded her plate with assorted sweets. Somehow, as he watched from afar, maybe it was him but. Freya was a little different than before. Her face seemed changed. Her eyes brighter, unlike the time where she hid them all the time. They didn't have the dull glow anymore as if she held  a heavy burden. He didn't notice that he was staring until the little rat snapped her head up, her eyes rivaling his.

The biscuit in Freya's mouth was no longer sweet and was now bitter. She watched this large hulky figure, a heap of messy hair covering his head. What she knew was, that he wasn't a very friendly person.

"What are you looking at!" the biscuit crumbled from her mouth and Freya hid her embarrassment. Armarant, however, just smirked.

Freya bit back a few nasty words and decided that she'd temporarily leave this wonderful table and when she came back, he _will_** be gone. Gathering her plate, Freya stomped off angrily.**

"Well I'll be damned" Freya muttered to herself as Armarant had been still leaning back at the sweets table. She was already halfway in the direction of the table and had no intention to make a fool of herself again with this stranger. The balcony was just behind the table right? Perfect.

Armarant tried not to swear. The rat hadn't recognized who the hell he was. Actually, it wouldn't have been the case. Armarant usually stuck out like a sore thumb and today was no exception. No one could just see him then forget. Well if she was playing some dumb game, Armarant was fine to play along with it.

"Freya?" How the hell did this man know her name!? She swung her head around angrily and Armarant noted that her eyes seem to flare beautifully when she was angry. 

"What do you want!? Why the _hell are you staring at me?" she was a bit harsh, but somewhat paranoid of this man._

"I guess you don't remember me huh?" Armarant calmly remarked, slightly amused by Freya's annoyed expression.

"Clearly I don't."

"So you don't remember Zidane and the others? Do you even remember Fratley?" Armarant noted Freya's eyes light up on the name Fratley.

"Why, Fratley is the most honourable and greatest knight in Burmecia! How could no one remember him!?"

"Clearly you don't" Freya's expression had changed to startled. The sentence seemed to confuse her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've forgotten everything. The memories you said yourself you'd never forget even if it would take you everything. But now you're acting as if they were nothing." Armarant laughed as he bitterly wished that Freya hadn't forgotten him.

"Sir. You are entirely confusing. Things that are forgotten can be easily learnt again"

"Then are you willing to learn?"

"I… Guess" Freya bit out reluctantly.

"Then don't forget this" he leant over and gave her a kiss.

Freya's yelp was stifled and she stood there like a doll, speechles and unable to say anything. It was indescribable, she should be infuriated. She should be mad. Yet, she felt as if something within her sprouted. She felt as if she knew this person for years. And now, she didn't seem willing for him to let go.

"Good night" Armarant stood up, drained the wine in his glass and walked back into the hall.

The End.

Well this was an unexpected fic from me and I don't know what to say. Ah well. Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
